Stuck In The Moment
by HorseLoverKT
Summary: Songfic. READ SUMMARY INSIDE! PM me or review to tell me what song to do next. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! NOT ALL ONE STORY!
1. Somebody To Love

I wrote this at three in the morning so it might be crap. Just warning ya.

OK, this song has been bugging me. I really like it, but whenever I'm thinking about Zammie and turn on the radio, THERE IT IS! So I decided to give myself a break and write this piece of junk. OK, just read it and then review and say what you think. Please?

Stuck in the Moment By Justin Bieber

* * *

Dear Zach Goode,

I love you, Zach, it's just… this is too hard.

With you  
With you  
I wish we had another time  
I wish we had another place

This is no joke. This is truly how I feel. I love you so much that my hand is struggling to mot type these words although my mind knows that it's necessary.

Now Romeo & Juliet  
Bet they never felt the way we felt

I just… I am tired of hiding. I want to be a normal spy, and normal spies don't fall in love with someone at first sight. That only happens in fairytales.

Bonnie & Clyde  
Never had to hide like we do, we do

Now, this is the hard part. I have to end this so no one gets hurt. I can't let you be that one. No matter how hard you try to resist, you _are_ human, Zach.

You and I, both know it can't work  
It's all fun and games  
'Til someone gets hurt  
And I don't,  
I won't let that be you

I really love you with all my heart. That's why I'm hoping that our relationship will be "friends" now that I have told you this. This is way to reckless. I hate getting in between your mother and you. Just… promise me… Oh, never mind.

Now you don't wanna let go  
And I don't wanna let you know  
That there might be something real between us two  
Who knew  
Now we don't wanna fall but  
We're tripping in our hearts  
And it's reckless and clumsy  
Cause I know you can't love me here

My heart and mind are fighting, Zach. I really want us to be together! Just, we're stuck being who we are and I can't change.

I wish we had another time  
I wish we had another place  
But everything we have is stuck in the moment  
And there's nothing my heart can do  
To fight with time and space cause  
I'm still stuck in the moment with you

You see, we can't stop a train without help and the train of our relationship is going to fly off a cliff soon, I feel it. My heart is now telling me to tell you that I'm sure everything will be okay, but I'm not so sure. Maybe we can get back together after the Cavan stuff is fixed?

See like Adam & Eve  
Tragedy was a destiny  
Like Sonny & Cher  
I don't care  
I got you baby

We're trying our hardest to fix this, well at least I am, but this is un-fixable. We are just being foolish and I think everyone will sleep better at night if they knew that we were not together.

See we both  
Fightin' every inch of our fiber  
Either way it's gonna end right but  
We are both too foolish to stop

I repeat what I said earlier, because it is important and I need you to understand that: I love you, Zach, it's just… this is too hard.

Now you don't wanna let go  
And I don't wanna let you know  
That there might be something real between us two  
Who knew  
And we don't wanna fall but  
We're tripping in our hearts  
And it's reckless and clumsy  
And I know you can't love me here

I have to stop writing noe because my vision is blurring with the tears, but I need you to understand one thing that is very hard to say.

The three hardest things for a human to say are:

I'm sorry.

I was wrong.

I love you

And I am telling you all three.

I wish we had another time  
I wish we had another place  
But everything we have is stuck in the moment  
And there's nothing my heart can do  
To fight with time and space cause  
I'm still stuck in the moment with you

I'm sorry that we even started talking, because then you wouldn't have to read this mess of a letter.

See like  
Just because this cold, cruel world say we can't be  
Baby we both have the right to disagree  
And I ain't with it  
And I don't wanna be so old and gray  
Reminiscing 'bout these better days  
But convince just telling us to let go  
So we'll never know

I was wrong that we could survive. Life is tricky that way.

I wish we had another time  
I wish we had another place  
Cause everything we did  
And everything we have is stuck in the moment  
Yeah

I wish we had another time  
I wish we had another place  
(Oh no no)  
But everything we have is stuck in the moment  
And there's nothing my heart can do  
(Nothing my heart can do)  
To fight with time and space  
(And space)  
I'm still stuck in the moment with you

Yeah

I love you with all of my heart, Zach. You are my one and only.

Love and Hugs,

Cammie

* * *

Review!


	2. A Year From Now

Dear Cameron Morgan:

_Complete and total adoration,  
My gift to you, my heart was yours,  
In ten weeks you shaped it, _

So we started out just friends, then it grew to something more. Something so powerful that it nearly blew me away.

_In one night you murdered it._

And then I got a letter in the mail.

_Torn from my chest and laid at your feet,  
That first step that you took was the worst.  
Since then you've walked a thousand miles in solace and short remark,  
And I still have these memories,_

I'm not sure about you, but I have a feeling that my heart is gone. You stole it and it doesn't seem like I'm getting it back. But I can still remember everything, Cameron. Everything.

_But will never see what we could have been.  
Remember when we talked about where we'd be a year from now?  
Remember when you held my hand like you'd never let it go?  
Remember, 'cause that's all you can do.  
We'll never make another memory;  
We'll never make another memory._

We could have been amazing. We could have held on through the darkness and we could've helped each other through it all. I know that you think that being spies is keeping us apart, when really it could be what keeps us together, but I guess you don't want anyone in your life.

_I wish I would have died in your arms the last time we were together,  
So I wouldn't have to wake without you today._

If only I could've frozen time last time we were together, then we would have never had to have these conversations over e-mail.

_This time I thought things were real,  
You said they were,  
What happened?  
You were a priority,  
Was I an option?  
I let you see a side of me that I don't share with anyone._

I thought that we were a something. You said that we were. But instead of putting me first like I did with you, you chose to go your own way because you were the Ice Princess who can make it through anything. But wake up, Sleeping Beauty, because you can't last forever.

_Promises are just words unless they are fulfilled.  
Knew from the beginning all I had to offer you was my heart,  
I'm just sorry that it wasn't enough.  
So, we'll go our own ways,  
And hopefully you'll remember these things I've told you,  
Hopefully you'll understand that everything I said is in sincerity._

But I have yet to mention the reason for my anger. You promised me that we would be together through it all. I gave you everything that I had. But apparently that wasn't enough for you. So now I am happy we are free to be our own people. I hope you know that everything I say is true, because I would never lie to you, Gallagher Girl.

_A broken heart is not what I wanted from this,  
But I guess I've learned from it.  
But aren't you supposed to learn from your mistakes?  
I don't consider this a mistake,  
I just wish the story didn't end this way,  
'Cause I'm still in love with the person who helped me write it._

You are the one who placed their hand over mine and helped me write the story of my life, but you aren't part of it anymore. This wasn't a mistake. I just wish this didn't have to end like this.

_Remember when you held my hand like you'd never let it go?  
Remember when we talked about where we'd be a year from now?_

But I can't help but ask: do you remember when you held my hand for the first time? Do you remember when we broke the rules and thought about our future? I remember.

Love You Even When You Don't Love Me,

Zach Goode


	3. The Call

**This is Macey's letter to eveyone when she leaves to follow Cammie. Song: The Call by Regina Spektor. You might want to listen to it, it rocks.**

**I don't own.

* * *

**My Dearest Friends and Sisters,

My name is Macey McHenry, and I have a plan.

_It started out as a feeling  
Which then grew into a hope  
Which then turned into a quiet thought  
Which then turned into a quiet word_

It has been building in the back of my mind for a long time, waiting for a chance to burst into the open.

_And then that word grew louder and louder  
Until it was a battle cry_

Now I will say it. I will find the Chameleon. I will go alone to find her and bring her back to Zach and the rest of the people who love her. I will disappear like she does and I _will_ find her. It is my job.

It is my destiny.

_I'll come back  
When you call me  
No need to say goodbye_

But don't worry for me. I will watch out for you. I will come back when you need me, you just won't see me.

_Just because everything's changing  
Doesn't mean it's never  
Been this way before_

I feel the same way we believe the Chameleon feels. I feel that someone has to do this, and I don't want anyone else to get hurt trying. I'll be okay. You can continue life like I never left. I won't mind.

_All you can do is try to know  
Who your friends are  
As you head off to the war_

I am heading off to face the powers. Many people will search for me, even if I tell them that I don't need them to. The CIA, FBI, Circle of Cavan, you guys, the list goes on and on. Just stay away, or I will run again and you won't be able to find me.

_Pick a star on the dark horizon  
And follow the light_

If you are wondering if I will return, look to the sky at night. Find the first star and make a wish. My wish will always be that we are all looking at the same star.

_You'll come back  
When it's over  
No need to say goodbye_

I will return before you know it.

_You'll come back  
When it's over  
No need to say goodbye_

I hate goodbyes. That is why I am not going to say it to you. I will be back before you can say goodbye. The only way you can speed up the process

_Now we're back to the beginning  
It's just a feeling and no one knows yet  
But just because they can't feel it too  
Doesn't mean that you have to forget_

Don't forget about me, though. Don't forget our promise. Don't forget that the Circle is a threat, even in the Chameleon's absence… Especially in her absence… Just stay safe for me.

_Let your memories grow stronger and stronger  
'Til they're before your eyes_

And Lizzie? Make that van the best that it can be. Bex, I need you to look out for Liz in my abesense. Carry on Cam's legacy without me. Zach. Zach, Zach, Zach… Don't kill yourself with worry. Chameleon and I will come back. And we will be okay without your macho presence breathing down our n3ecks. We're going to be running from the Circle, trying to take it down and we don't need to have to worry about you, too.

_You'll come back  
When they call you  
No need to say goodbye_

Grant and Jonas, take care of my sisters for me. They will need you more than ever, with two of their friends disappearing

_You'll come back  
When they call you  
No need to say goodbye_

I'm almost crying now. I have to stop writing.

Miss you already,

Macey


	4. Loser Like Me Glee

**Worship me for I am God.**

**Well, not really, but you get my point.**

**I am actually updating a story semi-regularly! Hooray! My other Gallagher Girl stories are not on hiatus, just CFWP and Genevieve's Lie.**

**Here is the song Loser Like Me by the Cast of Glee (and it is actually a real Glee song, not just a cover of a different mind-blowing song). I just couldn't write anything about while she was gone on her mission, but here is the afterward. There will probably be more, just not maybe as connected as these have been**

* * *

_Yeah, you may think that I'm a zero_

_But, hey, everyone you wanna be  
Probably started off like me  
You may say that I'm a freak show (I don't care)_

I walked into the CIA, humming along to my iPod. The suit-clad agents kept wrinkling their noses at my attire of my favorite blue three-quarter sleeve t-shirt with black jeans and blue Converse high tops. One woman was walking in the same direction as I was and gave me a nasty look when I bypassed the security checkpoint.

_But, hey, give me just a little time  
I bet you're gonna change your mind_

But I smiled at her. She was shocked at my optimism and was almost blown off her feet when Mr. Solomon grasped my shoulders and gave me a hug.

"How's Zach doing?" he asked, before putting his hands up. "Wait, we can talk later, the Director wants you."

_All of the dirt you've been throwin' my way  
It ain't so hard to take, that's right  
'Cause I know o__ne day you'll be screamin' my name  
And I'll just look away, that's right_

Mr. Solomon motioned to the woman and whispered something in her ear before he was swept up in the growing tide of people.

She turned to me and spat, "Well, oh special one, Joe wants me to escort you. Now just follow me, I don't want to be associated with an 18-year-old brat who is only here because she has connections.

_Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth  
So everyone can hear  
Hit me with the words you got and knock me down  
Baby, I don't care  
Keep it up, I'm tunin' up to fade you out  
You wanna be  
You wanna be  
A loser like me  
A loser like me_

"Actually I'm here because I am going to go on a mission. I went on a mission on my own when I was 17, and I took down the Circle of Cavan, with the help of my best friend Macey." I grinned at her. It was fun to make this woman angry because she got so riled up. "The director said something about needing someone who had my level of experience who wasn't thirty to do a job. I wonder if I'm going in alone on this one." I skipped a little bit and took an ear bud out.

_Push me up against the locker  
And hey, all I do is__shake it__off  
I'll get you back when I'm your boss  
I'm not thinkin' 'bout you haters  
'Cause hey, I could be a superstar  
I'll see you when you wash my__car_

The woman sneered and led me into a small office, where she slammed the door behind me and tried to punch my nose. I grabbed her fist easily and grinned. "Now we wouldn't like for you to get in trouble for ruining the director's new meat, would we?" And then I continued on my way out of the office toward the director's.

_All of the dirt you've been throwin' my way  
It ain't so hard to take, that's right  
'Cause I know one day you'll be screamin' my name  
And I'll just look away, that's right_

"Wait!" she yelled after me. "You can't find the office on your own the first time you come here!" she panted as she caught up to me.

"Oh but it isn't my first time. My first time was when I was 15." I walked away, this time leaving her in my dust.

_Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth  
So everyone can hear  
Hit me with the words you got and knock me down  
Baby, I don't care  
Keep it up, I'm tunin' up to fade you out  
You wanna be  
You wanna be  
A loser like me  
A loser like me  
A loser like me_

Many others stared at me, some crinkling their noses. Others looked at me with wonder, as if they had never seen anyone so carefree. Still others glared, recognizing me from a mission or another to defeat the Circle that I intercepted and plotted to stop.

_Hey, you, over there  
Keep the L up-up in__the air__  
Hey, you, over there_

I smiled at these people, sometimes stopping to talk to them. Our conversations went something like this:

"So, Jamie, have you gone on anyone missions since that one that didn't quite work out?"

"No, Morgan."

And then they all began avoiding me.

_Keep the L up, 'cause I don't care  
.com  
You can throw your sticks, and you can throw your stones  
Like a rocket, just watch me go  
Yeah, l-o-s-e-r  
I can only be who I are_

I walked into the director's office, giggling like a schoolgirl.

"Ahhh, Cameron, mocking our workers, are you?" he shook his head and started laughing with me.

"Yes, they hate me quite thoroughly now!" I beamed and swung my arms around before settling on the sleek purple chair in front of his desk.

"Will you ever grow up?" asked his secretary, glaring at my muddy Converse stains in the carpeting.

"Nope!" I flashed a grin before settling down to receive my assignment.

_Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth  
So everyone can hear  
Hit me with the words you got and knock me down  
Baby, I don't care  
Keep it up, I'm tunin' up to fade you out  
You wanna be  
You wanna be  
A loser like me  
A loser like me_

After the explanation, the Director led me into the side office, where there was a PA system. I turned it on and spoke slowly:

_Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth  
So everyone can hear  
Hit me with the words you got and knock me down  
Baby, I don't care  
Keep it up, I'm tunin' up to fade you out  
You wanna be  
You wanna be  
A loser like me (A loser like me)  
A loser like me (A loser like me)  
A loser like me_

"You may think I'm a loser and an outcast, but really, I am way more than that. I am Matthew and Rachel Morgan, stepdaughter to Joseph Solomon, and fiancé of Zachary Goode. I am me. I am a gigantic babbler and over thinker, but I also am the Chameleon. I also am your worst enemy or best friend. So leave Cameron Ann Morgan alone, or you will be dealing with all of the above-mentioned people, along with Macey McHenry, Rebecca Baxter, and Elizabeth Sutton. Peace out and have a good night! Oh wait; this is nine o'clock in the morning. I meant have a good day!"


	5. Come Back To Me

**This is some random thing I was thinking of while browsing good songs for inspiration. This is about a civilian who is in love with a random spy and doesn't understand why he keeps disappearing, until he finally cuts the line.**

_You say you gotta go and find yourself_  
_You say that you're becoming someone else_  
_Don't recognize the face in the mirror looking back at you_

I look at his picture that was always resting on my dresser, his mysterious brown eyes looking into mine as if he was really there. He told me earlier that he had to rethink some things and that he would be back, maybe.

_You say you're leaving as you look away_  
_I know there's really nothing left to say_  
_Just know I'm here whenever you need me I'll wait for you_

I hope he knows that I am never going to forget him, although I will honor his wishes and move on.

_So I'll let you go, I'll set you free_  
_And when you've seen what you need to see_  
_When you find you, come back to me_

I walked over to the dresser and picked up the picture, staring at him, in the green sweater that my mom made for him last Christmas. I carried the picture under my arm and traveled to the hall, where there was a picture of the two of us last Easter, with our faces painted like rabbits.

_Take your time, I won't go anywhere_  
_Picture you with the wind in your hair_  
_I'll keep your things right where you left them_  
_I'll be here for you_

I proceeded over to the living room where the picture of us first meeting at McDonalds was. He was holding his son who was holding my purse from when I tripped over the poor guy.

_Oh and I'll let you go, I'll set your free_  
_And when you've seen what you need to see_  
_When you find you, come back to me_

I walked to the kitchen and pulled my wallet out of my purse, extracting his picture and placing t in the growing pile under my arm.

_And I hope you find everything that you need_  
_I'll be right here waiting to see_  
_You find you, come back to me_

I sat on the couch, looking at the happy memories the tears threatening, but I held them back. Not yet. I have to let him go completely.

_I can't get close if you're not there_  
_I can't get inside if there's no soul there_  
_I can't face you, I can't save you_  
_It's something you'll have to do_

I walked over into the dining room, leaving the pictures on the coffee table.I stared at my favorite picture of him.

_So I'll let you go, I'll set you free_  
_And when you've seen what you need to see_  
_When you find you, come back to me_  
_Come back to me_

It was a black-and-white montage of two pictures of the two of us at the fair, one was one top of the Ferris Wheel, him kissing the top of my head as Ii stuck my nose into his chest.

_So I'll let you go, I'll set you free_  
_And when you've seen what you need to see_  
_When you find you, come back to me_

The second picture was of the two of us kissing, the bright lights of the carnival behind us but at that moment in my memory, I can't remember anything but us at that moment. His arms were around my waist and mine around his neck.

_And I hope you find everything that you need_  
_I'll be right here waiting to see_  
_You find you, come back to me_

I placed the gigantic frame on the table, tears really close now but I removed the picture from the frame and hung the empty frame back up. I went over to the other pictures and removed their frames.

_You find you, come back to me_  
_When you find you, come back to me_  
_When you find you, come back to me_

Then I took them all and shredded them, the tears flowing freely now. Goodbye, my love. Goodbye.


	6. We Found Love

**See, I told you it was coming! I am so happy I finished this right on schedule! Be ready for my next update in one of my stories in the next few days!**

**Love and Hugs,  
HorseLoverKT (Formerly AmyHeartsIan)**

* * *

Dear Zachary Goode,

_Yellow diamonds in the light  
Now we're standing side by side  
As your shadow crosses mine  
What it takes to come alive alive_

This is the first in a series of letters that I am writing to you that will never be sent. I have realized while I am on this journey with Macey how much I really care about you. I can't believe that I left you, but I can't come back now. Not when I am so close to bringing down your mother's organization.

_It's the way I'm feeling I just can't deny  
Boy I've gotta let it go_

I don't know if writing these leters is a good idea or not, but I might as well. Macey says that getting my hopes up will only make me fall harder, but I can't _not_ write you something. Maybe someday you will find these, and then at least you will know that I hated leaving you. I really hope you find out.

_We found love in a hopeless place  
We found love in a hopeless place  
We found love in a hopeless place  
We found love in a hopeless place_

Even though it is so rare for two to fall in love when they are in a situation like ours, we did. Our teachers are always telling on not to trust anyone, but we still trust each other. We always know that whenever we love someone, they can be used against us by our enemies, but we don't care.

_Shine a light through an open door  
Love a life I will divide  
Turn away 'cause I need you more  
Feel the heartbeat in my mind_

Macey and I just broke into the Circle base for the first time last night. Of course we were both wearing thorough disguises, so don't be a worrywart. We entered through the vents and just watched your mother in her office for a while. We learned that at the Circle has levels of membership. First they have their probationary levels; Hatchling, Chick, and Fledgling. Then they have a ceremony Wwhere they place a microscopic CoC brand tattoo on the new "Yearling" member.

_It's the way I'm feeling I just can't deny  
But I've gotta let it go_

Each cell or "nest" is named after a kind of bird. The leader of each nest doesn't ever see their recruits. The leader instead works at the base. The first one Peacock and I took down was ironically named "Peacock." Their leader was a woman who was fifty-two years old. She had been successful with her cell for twenty-five years, but when they all were turned in to the CIA, she was demoted back down to a yearling who gets coffee for all the other leaders. If she messes up again, she will be killed.

_We found love in a hopeless place  
We found love in a hopeless place  
We found love in a hopeless place  
We found love in a hopeless place_

I found out that you are the leader of the Blackthorne nest named "Hawk." That explains your codename. When I first found out, I almost screamed and defeated the purpose of the whole reconnaissance mission, but I remained concealed. I realize that you have no choice. You did not choose to be born of that awful woman. It's now your fault. I hope you realize that.

_Yellow diamonds in the light  
Now we're standing side by side  
As your shadow crosses mine_

We found out that you are the one who they will send after me. Macey and I laughed at how stupid the leaders are, to send my boyfriend after me. I hope that you are still on our side. I hope you still like me. I understand if you don't, but…

_We found love in a hopeless place  
We found love in a hopeless place  
We found love in a hopeless place  
We found love in a hopeless place_

I think that I might actually love you.

_We found love in a hopeless place  
We found love in a hopeless place  
We found love in a hopeless place  
We found love in a hopeless place_

Love and Hugs,

Cameron Ann Morgan


End file.
